User talk:Ereanor/Create A Hero
It cool if we use a screenie of a toon we play for this, or must the picture be created? Also, /heartbreak for not being invited. — Powersurge360Violencia 05:30, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :It's cool. And, sorry. reanor 06:12, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... I'll take part if I get some shot of inspiration before the contest ends. Actually, I was thinking about making a boss article, with all original skills. I might make a hero based on that... hmm... — Poki#3 , 06:32, 10 June 2008 (UTC) The Price ? Fun, if I have spare time, I take the challenge I think But...I'm missing an important detail on the page: what do you gain by winning ? A special made userbox ? A month worth of Fame & Glory of other GW-wikians ? A free travelling expedition with an escalator of a shopping mall of your choice ? Something else ? Oh BTW. Are you accepting multiple entries from same contester ? -- -- ( talk ) 06:58, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :It's prize with Z. I was thinking in the lines of in-game gold, but haven't decided. The userbox goes (*spoiler*), yes. I'm also considering having more judges, wich may turn into better or bigger prizes. Give me some time, I just made the thing. reanor 07:05, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Whoops, in Dutch, there is no difference in meaning of 'Price' or 'Prize' my bad, ty. I'll guess most of the wiki-users do have enough gold, so you don't have to make it a pricy prize (*kadaboom*) An elitist userbox would be sufficient..W'll see :) -- -- ( talk ) 07:19, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Price = prijs bij de kassa, Prize = prijs voor een wedstrijd. So, there you have it, the difference in Dutch :P Anyways, my imagination and fantasy are negligible... So I won't sign up yet. If I however find some inspiration somewhere, I might join in... --- -- (s)talkpage 15:26, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Aha! Now i finally realise why all my dutch guildies keep saying 'price' to mean prize, all this time i thought it was just bad spelling :P-- - (Talk/ ) 15:30, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Maui everyone is going to make a Maui hero. So... I called dibs!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Rofl. 20:21, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I maek section 4 mai commentz Srsly. And I'll probably make a hero as well, providing I don't get carried away trying to make images and end up killing myself before the entry deadline. (is there one by the way? I didn't look for one.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Bah, i wasn't invited to join *sniff* - so i decided to sign up anyways...ahem :P-- - (Talk/ ) 09:45, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::No invite?! It's okay, we can manage it anyway. If anyone asks, you're here with me! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::The copyleft violation of ripping off Cobalt CAS's categories made a direct invite a bad idea. reanor 19:04, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::lulz, i ripped them off someone else though....along with the entire premise of my contest ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 19:14, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Can I be a Judge :D 4srsness, I want to be a judge. I got a lot of excess crap in my storage that could use giving away to people, so you got me if you want :D. -- talk 14:10, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Sure, you're in. FYI, you can mke an entry, but it won't compete. reanor 19:06, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Now I wait for a list of judges at the bottom because I don't want to mess around with it :D. --Helllbringer 20:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC) When will this end? See above for question RandomTime 20:47, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :I think the correct term is "header". But yeah I want to know, too. I am signed up but because I want to make a really quality submission but haven't had time...yeah. I just want to know if I should pull myself out instead of deadline and no submission. (T/ ) 23:02, 12 August 2008 (UTC)